


All things sweet and adorable, all things cute and Ray.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-title to be sung to the tune of All things bright and beautiful ehuehuehe-</p><p>prompt: cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	All things sweet and adorable, all things cute and Ray.

Though he hated to admit it, Joel absolutely adored cute things. He supposed that was why he was attracted to Ray. The younger man, in Joel's eyes, was the epitome of cute. He was short, fun-sized some would say. Ray had big, adoring brown eyes that reminded Joel of a puppy (another one of his favourite things) and hair that curled ever so slightly. One of Joel's favourite past times was to watch or listen to Ray. Even though he spent every day with the man, Joel couldn't help it. He watched every let's play, every podcast and every RT Life Ray was in. In fact, Joel especially liked to watch the RT Lifes - two in particular. Joel loved Ray and Joel loved puppies therefore the two RT Lifes that featured both Rebel and Ray were his favourite. He watched them all the time, regardless of whether Ray was nearby.

  
It was safe to say that Ray had noticed, Joel didn't keep it a secret. Ray usually wandered away from his partner when he watched them. Ray simply couldn't stand his own voice but then again, could anybody? Though he often avoided Joel during these times it didn't mean he didn't catch at least a glimpse of whatever Joel was watching. Ray's curiosity grew every he time he caught Joel watching any of the afore mentioned RT Lifes. It got him to thinking, that was never good, and soon Ray began to form a plan in his head. Though he wished to tell him, Ray willed himself not tot tell Joel. He made arrangements behind Joel's back, spoke quietly with coworkers around the office and delted his internet history (something he'd never done before). Joel would be lying if he said that he didn't get suspicious, especially as Ray began to tiptoe around him. But he had faith in his boyfriend and Joel made sure not to jumpp to any conclusions about what Ray was up to.

  
Luckily for him, it all worked out in his favour. Sort of. Joel was working late one night, Ray having left earlier, and he was looking forward to cuddling with his incredibly cute boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow as he fumbled for the key to their door, pausing as he heard the sounds of delighted barking. It sounded as though it came from their apartment but that couldn't be, he and Ray did not own a dog. Joel shrugged the sound off, deciding it was most likely their neighbour's dog. He was pleasantly surprised to find that was not the case and there to greet him in their hall was a small, excited corgi puppy. Behind him stood Ray, hands held very proudly on his hips as he looked first at the puppy and then to Joel.  
"What do you think?" Ray asked, beaming up at Joel as the latter closed the door and gingerly bent down to pick the corgi up.  
"D-Did you get a puppy?" Joel asked, perplexed as he cradled the squirming dog in his arms.

  
Ray nodded slowly, dropping his proud stance and staring cluelessly up at Joel.  
"Yeah? Isn't that what you wanted? I mean you're always watching those videos with Rebel in them and I just assumed..." Ray trailed off, feeling foolish and awkward as he began to doubt his decision. He was relieved to look up and see Joel grinning back at him.  
"It's perfect! You were right, what is he called?" Joel asked enthusiastically, having discovered the puppy's gender after an accidental slip of his hand. Ray shrugged.  
"It's up to you." He offered. Joel thought for a moment before grinning.  
"How about Glegory?" Joel suggested, having remembered the name from one of Ray's many let's plays. Ray laughed, shaking his head at Joel.  
"All the other puppies are going to beat him up!" He exclaimed and Joel stuck his tongue out in Ray's direction.  
"He'll be fine." Joel insisted, handing the puppy off to Ray so that he could ruffle his boyfriend's hair. He looked fondly down at the cute image in front of him, smiling when Glegory began to lick at Ray's face. Joel simply didn't have the heart to tell Ray he watched those videos mostly for him.


End file.
